community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff and Annie
When Annie first meets Jeff, she is immediately suspicious of his credentials as a "board certified tutor" in Spanish but is eventually charmed by him along with the rest of the study group. Despite openly pursuing other members of the study group, the two discover to their surprise that they are both attracted to each other. They share a kiss which creates an underlying tension between them throughout the rest of their freshman year at Greendale. Although they were involved romantically with other people at the time, the tension continued to build between them and culminated in another kiss outside the '''Tranny Dance'. Jeff initially tries to keep his distance from Annie; he is uncomfortable with the age difference and denies to her several times that anything is going on between them. Recently, however, Jeff has become more honest about his feelings. Jeff is portrayed by Joel McHale, and Annie is portrayed by Alison Brie. Pairing history Season One After forming a fake study group to impress Britta, Jeff is surprised when Abed invites a number of other students to join them. Annie shows up and is eventually won over by him along with the rest of the study group. They bond after confronting each other over selfish reasons they have for trying to manipulate Troy. Later, the two discover an underlying attraction in the episode, "Debate 109", when Jeff and Annie compete against Greendale's rival school City College in a championship debate. She kisses Jeff in order to win, causing them to have an awkward sexual tension. The U.S.T is hinted at in various episodes, subtly leading up to the finale. A heartfelt conversation about their respective romantic troubles results in Jeff and Annie sharing a second kiss outside of the Tranny Dance. Significant episodes: 1x06-Annie Confronts Jeff 2.jpg 1X6 Jeff and Anniesee the Human Being.png FFAY Jeff and Annie.png Very distracting.png Jeff and Annie Debate kiss.png Sp13.png Sp14.png 1x24-Jeff Annie Disney eyes.jpg Japtr.png Season Two Jeff tries to deal with the fallout from the '''Tranny Dance '''and makes it clear to Annie that the kiss was a mistake. Despite his denial that it meant anything, there are moments throughout the season which hint otherwise. Annie struggles with her feelings for him as well even after expressing her disgust over his behavior and claiming to Britta that she only kissed him to be cool. Although they drift apart at the beginning of the year, they find themselves drawn back together as Jeff helps Annie uncover a conspiracy, searches for her lost pen, and becomes jealous over a crush she has on Rich. Towards the end of the year, things start to become rocky between them again. Although they only briefly clash when they both run for student body president, a revelation by Abed about Jeff and Britta's casual hook ups throughout the semester is harder to resolve. An upset Annie confronts Jeff about the flirting that had been going on between them while this affair was happening. Jeff strongly denies it and asserts that just as many moments could be found with any random pairing in the study group. Abed refutes Jeff's claim and states whatever is going on between them is more significant then he is willing to admit. The year ends with them arguing about whether Pierce should be allowed to stay in the study group and Annie kissing Abed during that end of the year paintball competition. So far, there has been no indication that anyone else in the study group knows about the kiss. '''Significant episodes': A101 Jeff and Annie.png CTAID Tackle.png ADD Jeff and Annie.png POHM Jeff and Annie.png Season Three The third year sees Jeff in therapy and now slightly more honest about his feelings towards Annie. A Model UN showdown with Annie's rival unexpectedly leads to a frank discussion between the two of them about their relationship. Although they spent the year still unsure of where they stand, they continued to have flirtatious moments throughout their latest semester at Greendale; there were even a few significant ones in other timelines. They also manage to partner up on several occasions including helping out with the Glee club, trying to find a student named '''Kim' who Jeff offended, exchanging texts during the drawn out Pillows and Blankets war, and prosecuting Todd for sabotaging their Biology lab experiment. Significant episodes: Jeff and Annie Season Three.png GOGC We can't keep doing this.png HFISSS Learning how to read.png RHM-Teach me how to understand Christmas.png VSA Greendale Hospital School.png BLU Jeff and Annie.png CA chivalry.png Development At the start of the show, Jeff and Annie were meant to have a more fraternal dynamic between them although there were hints that Annie had a small crush on him; this can be seen in "Spanish 101" when they began their signature greeting to each other, "Milady/Milord". In "Football, Feminism and You", the age difference was established in order to reinforce the idea of the older brother/little sister relationship. It had already been made clear who their intended love interests were to be at the start of the show. Jeff was pursuing Britta, and Annie had a huge crush on Troy. However, once it was discovered that the two had onscreen chemistry, they were paired together more afterwards. In this interview and on DVD commentaries, Dan Harmon mentions how he had decided to add a romantic element to the dynamic in order to gauge audience reaction. When the episode "Debate 109" made the attraction canon, the popularity of the pairing increased. They now have a long running sexual tension which has fueled most of their interactions on the show and enjoys a sizable following online (see ''Fandom ''below). Relationship analysis Jeff and Annie represent an opposites attract type pairing with a May/December twist. Although they often clash over opposing viewpoints, they are usually able to resolve most conflicts between them easily. They have also teamed up effectively on a number of different occasions and have shown to complement each other quite well in each instance. The age difference, hinted to be at least 13 years, has been something that clearly bothers Jeff as evidenced by his reactions in "Anthropology 101" and "Asian Population Studies", although it has become less of an issue now that Annie is no longer a teenager. Jeff has admitted that he tried to keep Annie at a distance by treating her like a child but recognized how harmful it was to continue doing so when they both have feelings for each other. Annie has subtly shown that she fully understands Jeff's reservations ("Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps)", but she also has bitter feelings over his earlier rejections of her ("Digital Exploration of Interior Design"). They respect each other and have acknowledged that they both care how the other sees them ("Intro To Political Science"). In "Virtual Systems Analysis", Annie is confronted by Abed role playing as an idealized version of her who is madly in love with Jeff. She rejects this version of herself but admits to selfish motivations in kissing Jeff outside the Tranny Dance. Her admission that she doesn't love Jeff indicates that Annie view of romance is maturing and while she may be strongly attracted to him (Origins of Vampire Mythology) she understands that it hasn't become love yet. Jeff for his part may be becoming more enamored with her; this is shown in"Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts" when a look inside Jeff's heart reveals several pictures of Annie (as well as a few of her cleavage). Fandom In several interviews ([1], [2]), the creator of the show Dan Harmon mentioned his thoughts on how romantic relationships are handled on TV as well as how they would be developed on Community. While he praised shows that were able to execute the concept of a will-they-won't they pairing, he felt that audiences were tired of seeing that and wanted to approach it in a different way. He also wanted to make sure that no one pairing would overshadow the ensemble, and that the interactions of all of the main characters would be the most important relationship. To that end, he wanted to make every pairing a viable romantic prospect and would include shout outs to devotees of certain pairings who are known online as "shippers". Because of their popularity, Jeff and Annie has been teased the most out of all the possibilities. Harmon has openly stated his appreciation of the fans dedicated to this pairing and mentioned in several interviews a particular fanvid he saw which made him aware of shippers. The Season One finale kiss was intended to be a nod to the fans, and later in Season Two, he made another gesture through a montage meant to pay homage to the shipper video. Several entertainment reporters have also acknowledged Jeff and Annie; most notably Micheal Ausiello from Entertainment Weekly is known to be a big fan. In 2011, Jeff and Annie were nominated for the E! Online 2011 Top TV Couple Award. By a very slim margin, they managed to overcome the more well-known TV pairing House and Cuddy and win the award. Joel McHale sent a somewhat tongue-in-cheek email to E! accepting the award: ''"It's so great for Community's Annie and Jeff to win E! Online's poll for best couple. The fans for the show are incredible, and I thank you. I hate to point this out, but Jeff and Annie are not a couple." An online fansite devoted to the pairing can be found on livejournal called "Milady/Milord. External links #Alan Sepinwall interview with Dan Harmon #"Milady/Milord" Livejournal Jeff and Annie fansite #Article on Jeff and Annie by Claire Zulkey #E! 2011 Top Couple Award #Jeff and Annie tumblr #Micheal Ausiello interview with Joel McHale and Alison Brie #Five TV Couples That Just Need To Get Together Already Ultimateatomicbuster 21:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Pairings Category:Community Characters Category:Community fandom Category:Jeff Winger Category:Annie Edison